Puppy for a boyfriend
by ohblainers
Summary: Just a short little drabble in which Blaine tackle-hugs Kurt, and just generally acts like a puppy. Fluff. Wevid bromance.


It had only been a week since Kurt had transferred back to McKinley, but Blaine missed him so much. He missed holding his hand in the hallways, little kisses between classes and meeting him for lunch everyday. But, after an excruciatingly long week, Blaine would finally get to see his boyfriend again tonight. He was too excited to even be annoyed that Wes and David insisted they tag along. Besides, he would get Kurt to himself tonight when he slept over at his house.

He smiled giddily at his reflection. He really hoped Kurt liked his outfit. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a white sweater and a black scarf. But maybe what he was wearing is a bit too plain for Kurt…

Before Blaine had time to reconsider his clothes, his phone started going off. He rushed over to his desk to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Blaine! Where are you? We're all waiting in the parking lot!" David's voice huffed.

"Oh, crap! Sorry David! I guess it took me longer to tame my curls than I thought… Tell Wes and Kurt I'll be there in a minute."

And with that, he hung up, grabbed his wallet and rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>Kurt had been looking forward to this. He had been singing Teenage Dream under his breath all day, much to the distaste of his fellow glee clubbers. As much as he loves New Directions, he really had missed Blaine a lot.<p>

When he found out Wes and David would be coming too, he didn't mind at all. He had grown quite fond of the two seniors during his time Dalton. Their relationship started off a bit rocky, but they were actually really nice and interesting guys.

So now he was standing in the grassy patch near the Dalton car park with Wes and David, waiting for his boyfriend to show up. They were animatedly telling him about their latest prank on Nick and Jeff, who they constantly had an on-going prank war with.

"…And then we leaped out of the bushes with-"

"-these HUGE water guns and-"

"-we sprayed them with this slimy stuff we made on accident in chemistry the other day!"

"You should have seen their faces, Kurt!"

"It was priceless!"

Wes and David were definitely the cutest non-couple Kurt had ever seen. They were practically joined at the hip, and they always finished each other's sentences. But before Kurt had more time to question his friend's sexualities, he heard footsteps quickly coming up behind him. He spun around, and before he had time to react, two arms were wrapped around his waist and he was being tackle to the ground.

Kurt shrieked in surprise, but as soon as he realized who was collapsed on top of him, he started giggling. Blaine started planting kisses on his boyfriend's face with a lot of enthusiasm.

"I missed you so much this week, Kurt." Blaine whispered into his ear.

"I missed you too, baby."

Wes and David, who were looking on with amusement, interrupted their little moment by loudly saying,

"Come on love birds, you can't lie around all day. Time to get up."

"No, I don't want to." Blaine grumbled, as he buried his head into the crook of Kurt's neck. He just wanted to stay in his boyfriend' arms forever.

Kurt just laughed at his boyfriend's antics and slowly dragged himself and Blaine to their feet. Blaine pouted at the loss of contact, so Kurt quickly reassured him by putting his arm around his waist. Blaine's eye instantly brightened.

"Oh my god, Blaine. You are such a puppy!" Wes exclaimed.

"Holy crap, Wes. You are so right! Why didn't I see this before? Kurt, you have a puppy for a boyfriend." David cried in agreement.

"What are you two on about? I am _not _a puppy!" Blaine glared at his two friends.

"Just ignore them, Blaine. Come on, we should get going. We don't want to be late to our reservations at BreadStix."

Blaine just grumbled but followed Kurt to his Navigator and clambered into the passenger seat. He shot glares at his "friends" in the backseat who were giggling about how "well trained" he was.

**A/N This is my first fic, so please go easy on me.**


End file.
